A story and life of an ordinary girl
by Kanae837
Summary: After a plane crash, a girl who found herself stranded on an island was taken in by a family, and was eventually adopted and raised by them after her identity remained a mystery. While being raised by a single mother, brothers, and two abusive stepfathers and two fatherly stepfathers, she grew up with challenges, striving to be a better person. This caused her to be timid and meek.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

There was a couple who lived happily ever after with two beautiful daughters with a one-year gap. Despite not being married, the couple suggested that it would be best to stay being live-in partners but still be unified together. The father is tall, sandy and golden blonde messy hair, with ocean blue eyes, and always has a smiling face and energetic personality. On the other hand, the mother has a coarse, straight dark brown hair close to having black hair, and also has a cheerful face, although with a slightly gentle but firm and down-to-earth personality. Judging from the family photos, other people may perceive those photos as a perfect and happy family. But in reality, there is no such thing as a perfect family.

The oldest, at the age of four, adored and admired her mother's beauty, job, and personality. She may inherit her mother's beauty, face, and hair, she felt like she has been disconnected from her mother since the day her younger sister was born. Unlike the older sister, the younger sister inherited the messy blonde hair from the father, but the facial features of the mother. Her younger sister, age three, has been a super sensitive figure and dependent on the mother all the time, leaving the father, who tried to smother her with love, and the older sister out of her picture. Everytime when other kids, her older sister, and babies hug the mother, the younger sister, who is extremely clingy to her mother, would get a mental breakdown and attempted to push the other kids away.

"MAMAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The younger sister screamed and bawled with raging jealousy as she pushes and hits the kids from the neighbors' who attempted to sit on the mother's lap as she reads them a story.

"Alright, alright now Eva. It's okay sweetheart. Mama loves you." The mother replied, picking up the youngest child named Eva, and handles her to the father, gesturing him to put her in bed.

"MMMAAAAMMMAAA! MMAAAAMMAAA!" She screamed repetitively as the father walks up the stairs taking her to bed, where the kids and the mother can still her cries upstairs.

As the mother finishes her story to the kids, their parents picked them up and thanked the mother for babysitting. While putting the older child in bed, the older child asked, "Mama, when can we spend the day together?" "I'm not sure Lydia, but I promise one day we will spend the day together. Just the two of us." The mother replied, regretting that she was unable to find enough time to at least have a special moment with her oldest daughter, Lydia, not only due to her busy work schedules. While the mother is on the way to work, she would find Eva sneaking up just to follow her, creepily clinging onto her.

One day, the mother had a meeting in a place which is located outside the country, where the flight would take sixteen hours to get to the destination. The mother only decided to take Eva with her to the country to avoid meltdown and giving the father a hard time. Lydia, however, was told to stay with her father instead because of preschool orientation. Lydia felt as she is motherless and only had her father by her side since day one. All of the sudden, the light bulb in her mind lit up.

Lydia snuck out of the house at late night to get to the airport, so she managed to have enough money to ride a public bus that would take her to a metropolitan district under a detective disguise that makes her appear tall enough to pass as an adult who doesn't talk. As the bus dropped Lydia off, she decided to head to a narrow street with dead end, where a group of masked thugs printed with tattoos apprehended her.

"HEY! Who are you and how dare you trespass into our territory!" That one thug with sea green, mohawk hair aggressively interrogated.

"Calm down bro! That person must be lost somewhere." The other thug, with long, straight, lavender hair defended.

"Aw c'mon guys! That person looks like he wants to get beat up!" The other thug, with messy, sky blue hair studied the features of Lydia with platform shoes, detective suit, hoodie, and a mask. As the blue-haired person was about to grab Lydia by the shirt, the platform shoes came off, revealing the thugs her true age. "Are you FUCKING kidding me?", the blue-haired thug cried.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home with your parents?" The sea green-haired person asked. "No, but I want to follow and be with my mama. She is going to a different country with my sister without me. IT'S NOT FAIR! WAAAHHHH!", Lydia breaks down in tears. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. One of the thugs grabbed that paper and studied its content. All of the sudden, it is a photocopy of the confirmation flight of Lydia's mother.

"Hey, this kid's mother has the same flight as ours.", the lavender-haired thug pointed. "I think I have an idea." The sky blue-haired thug lit up, smirking. Following the blue-haired thug's plan, they knocked Lydia unconscious, placed her in a sack, and then placed her in a treasure box. Then, they head to the airport and safely went through security and customs, where the security didn't detect Lydia in the box as the thugs are good at hiding things in the airport. As the plane takes off after five hours, the thugs didn't utter a word about kids in order to avoid getting caught doing so.

"BLAAAMMM!", a part of an airplane roared. As one of the thugs opened the window, the engine on one of the wings has exploded. Moreover, the fire has erupted in the back of the seat, injuring much of the passengers. "Mayday, mayday! Everybody please grab a parachute and evacuate from this plane!", the pilot announced as the alarm sound goes on. The majority of the passengers, including the mother and Eva, evacuated and survived. However, as more engines exploded, all of the thugs are killed by one of the explosions. There was one remaining passenger in the treasure left as the plane crashes into a stranded island far, far from the surviving passengers.

**A few days later**

In a countryside area of an island, the child, of age four, was searching for his playmate while playing hide-and-seek. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed, strolling around the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves. All of a sudden, that appearance of a treasure box arrested his attention. "HEY MARK! COME QUICK! Look what I just found?" Mark, slightly older than the boy, emerged from the bushes as he saw the treasure box. "OH MY GOD! We're going to be rich and have lots of food to eat!" Mark exclaimed with joy. "Yeah, think of the kinds of meat we never have in our life!" The child said excitedly. As they opened a treasure box, they discovered a little girl, of age four, unconscious inside.

**Twelve years later**

"Mr. Edelstein, I am pleased to say that your stepchildren have been accepted into one of the prestigious academy in the province with full scholarship. Congratulations!" A man named Mr. Edelstein rubbed his dark-haired temples and was relieved and proud of what he heard. "By the way, I have heard that your stepdaughter Gemma is very skilled in violin and has a very modest and elegant personality, is that right? May I hear you play your violin, Gemma?" The principal asked. "Yes." Gemma, who is the same person as the little girl discovered in a treasure box, replied in a gentle, quiet voice. Then, she pulls out a violin and plays it elegantly and professionally. She didn't remember what her life looked like before she was discovered she was hidden in a box.

**Author: Ok, the majority of the characters in this fanfic are the ones I created. The only characters that are based from Hetalia are Mr. Edelstein and the father, who are based from Austria and America. The mother is a character I created, not a character in Hetalia just to clarify this. I'll be adding more Hetalia characters in the following chapters. You may feel free to request or ask questions on the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life story of a family

Chapter 2: Brief Summary of a family's life story

"Excellent work out there, Gemma!" the Principal is impressed and marveled at her violin skills, then proceed to study her official documents and school transcript. "According to the transcript, your academic level is beyond average and you are exceptionally skillful in visual arts, theatre, and music. Is that correct?", the principal interrogated. "Umm… I'm not sure about being good at them, but I do l enjoy drawing and painting, participate in acting, and play my violin that Mr. Edelstein taught me." Gemma bashfully and softly replied, remembering the events on what led her mother, Dana, allow one of her ex-husbands send her children to this unaffordable, prestigious school.

A few weeks earlier, while working as a janitor in the village's small convenience store to support her family, Dana's boss came up to Dana and her co-workers and said, "Everyone, I have a sad announcement to make." Dana and her co-workers were surprised and anxious about the announcement. Amongst some of her co-workers, Dana could hear whispers about "But we tried to make the business bustling and please the customers" and "Did we do something wrong? Is somebody getting fired?". Instead, the words from the boss came out unexpectedly and even more surprising.

"The business will be permanently closing in one week. You all deserve a price for working hard and serving loyalty to this small business. I can't say how thankful I am to all of you." The boss said solemnly. Then, he stated his reason, "The reason why the business is closing is that I am moving to a different country. My mother lives there and is ill, so I can't stay here any longer."

At the end of the week, before her boss's departure, he, Dana, and all of his employees are in the bar, having a farewell party and hanging out. "Hey, I just got a new job in Australia and I'm so excited to meet and date hot Aussie people!" One employee smirked proudly. Everyone in the group congratulated him.

"Hey, I just got accepted into the university and got a part-time job in its library." Another employee stated proudly. Then, every single of the employee followed pursuit. Dana was the only one who had no luck finding a job.

The next day, while scanning for a job in her phone in the café a bit far from her town, Dana heard someone greeted her and calling her name. When she faced the person who was calling her name, it was one of her exes, Roderich Edelstein. He has a dark brown hair with violet eyes and wearing glasses. He is wearing an old-fashioned, long navy coat with a white shirt and a tie underneath, black pants, and black leather shoes. He sat close to Dana and they both talk about how they've been and how Gemma and the boys have been.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Roderich asked inquisitively and with a shocked face.

"Actually, I was looking for a new job." Dana replied formally.

"What happened? Did you get fired?" Roderich asked.

"No. The business closed and I am in a living mess."

Roderich pulled out a business card with the name 'Ivan Braginsky' written on it. "He is looking for a servant right now." Dana takes the business card and studied it. Then, she pulled out her phone and dial the number. While Dana is currently speaking to the phone, Roderich began to search for classical music in Spotify until he sees a tall man, with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a military green pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a military-style boots.

"LUDWIG! WHY DID YOU THREW PAIRS OF UNDERWEAR AWAY?! I thought you knew better than to waste a piece of cloth!" Roderich gets up from his seat and yells in German at the tall man named Ludwig. Everyone in the café began to stare at the two men.

"Well, because they have holes on them, that's why. Plus, the waistband is too loose so it's uncomfortable." Ludwig replied in German so nobody in the café understand him. He looks clearly embarrassed at this situation and facepalmed.

"Well, that's why I bought materials and fixed these pairs of underwear for you." Roderich said as he grabs a plastic bag, pulling out a pair of patched underwear and throw it at Ludwig's face, causing Ludwig to flush in red until someone far away yelled at Ludwig for help. "LUDWIG! LUDWIG! HELP! THE BIRDS ARE STEALING MY FOOD!"

"Alright! I have to go now and save Feliciano's arsch. Bye for now." Ludwig gets up from his seat, grabs the food he ordered, and left the café to do his job.

As Dana hangs up her phone, she smiled excitedly. "I got a new job as Mr. Braginsky's maid! Yay!" Roderich gulped and shivered at the mention of the last name Braginsky. "Good luck with that. Also, are you going to search for a new school for the kids?" Roderich asked. Dana eyes widened, forgetting that she has to move to a new town to live with Ivan as a maid, which means that she has to send her kids to a boarding school. "Don't worry, I got the perfect school for the kids. It is also located in the same city as Ivan's house is." Roderich suggested, sipping his coffee, and handles the brochure of the school to Dana. Dana widens at the cost of the tuition fee and how prestigious the curriculum is, but she knew how capable and dedicated her children are to academics, enough to give each of her kid a scholarship.

She now feels hopeful that her kids will have a better future by doing well in school because when she was eighteen, she fell pregnant with Mark, her firstborn, and had to drop out of school to take care of her. Then, her second child, Rob, came along a couple of years after Mark was born. When Rob turned one, the father of Mark and Rob left, leaving Dana and her sons alone and broke. Three years after the husband left, she and her sons found Gemma unconscious in the beach. Upon learning that Gemma doesn't remember anything, who her parents were, and her parentage being unable to get traced by the government, Dana adopted her and treated her as if she is her own daughter.

After spending years dealing with her work, more failed marriages where some are abusive, keeping her kids happy and safe, and other things that are a rollercoaster, Dana was still blessed to have three kids with amazing personalities.

**Author's note: I am currently having a hard time depicting a unique personality of each character. Especially those characters I do not own, such as Hetalia characters featured in this story. I have to rewatch the series, reread the webcomics and manga, and go to hetalia wiki to analyze the personality of each character. I am sorry if the Hetalia characters' personalities are a bit off. Right now in this chapter, Dana is a character I created, along with her kids.**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

Chapter 3: Moving in

"Alright, Mother. I am all set now." Gemma said as she finally packs the last of her things in the last box. "Alright! Now, all we have to do is tape those boxes you have." Dana feels relieved that everything, such as clothes, electronic devices, hygienic and beauty products, and everything else Gemma needs for school and dorm life, has been packed up and ready to go. "Gemma, are you excited for moving to a new school and living in a dorm, or just a little nervous?" Dana asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern in her eyes.

"Just a little nervous, Mother. But I'm looking forward to my new life in my new school." Gemma replied sheepishly. Gemma has been timid and introverted since childhood. However, despite her timidness, Gemma has the ability to get along with others easily with little issues as she tries not to be confrontational. Dana always has been worried about Gemma's timidness, passivity, and kindness because there are times where Gemma has been taken advantage of by other people who are untrusted. Although, rarely, there are times where Gemma can be bold and assertive enough to stand for herself.

"YO, MOTHER! GEMMA! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Rob happily exclaimed, clutching a family album and excitedly approaching them. Dana and Gemma rush towards the living room, where Rob is sitting on the couch, and sit beside him, looking at those photos during Rob and Gemma's childhood. "OH MY GOD! Where did you find it? We've spent years looking for this album!" Gemma chimed. "Oh, I remember what happened on this photo!" Dana exclaimed with nostalgia as she points at the picture where Rob, Gemma, and Mark clutching a gigantic stuffed tiger at the amusement park.

"Oh yeah, we were fighting over the ownership of the tiger we just won a prize at a shooting game." Rob chuckles with nostalgia.

"And when things got out of hand, Uncle Roderich got mad at us for fighting and was like, 'give me that damn toy', and took it away. Since then, we have never seen that tiger again." Gemma chuckled, and Rob followed pursuit.

"Currently, the tiger now belongs to Roderich's friend, Ludwig, and Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano." Dana claimed. "By the way, I wonder what Mark is up to now. I know he's away for college, but I miss him so much." Gemma stated in a somewhat low-spirited manner, staring at Mark's graduation photo. "We all do, Gemma." Dana puts her arm around Gemma's shoulder, and her other arm around Rob's shoulder. "Sucks that I don't even have a pranking buddy anymore." Rob sighed.

Dana chuckled at Rob's words. Rob and Mark have always been very playful, high-spirited, snarky, people's person, and pranksters who love to brighten the day of the in their community and outside their community. The only differences between the two brothers are: Although both are just as intelligent as Gemma, Mark has the tendency to think things straight before acting in order to avoid getting into trouble, and as well as able to dodge things and not falling. On the other hand, Rob is a reckless teen who tends to often charge through without even thinking first, causing him to get into trouble and being a laughingstock. Asides from his reckless personality, Rob's clumsiness is also the reason why he is a laughingstock. They all have a nice chat about reminiscing the events during childhood until a van from their new school arrived to pick Rob and Gemma up.

Dana, Gemma, and Rob placed their boxes and suitcases in the trunk with the help of the driver, and they all hop in the van. It took several hours for the van to get to the designated area. However, while the van drives through the express way, Gemma watched the scenery from the window, where she admired beauty of the rice fields and other farmlands and how hard those farmers worked to feed the urban people. When the van gets to the metropolitan area, Gemma witnesses the advantages and disadvantages in living there. The advantages in the metropolitan area from Gemma's view are more job and schooling opportunities, the access to buy everything they need and want is more accessible without having to buy things online, more public transportations, business bustling, people from anywhere else in the world(this story does not take place in the USA or any western countries) and seeing countless people walking through the streets through a peek of a window from an apartment. The disadvantages that Gemma witnessed are more dangerous areas filled with dangerous people, littering in some areas, the pollution from business and trashes left behind on the streets, and the city is so big that a non-native could get lost.

As the van dropped off Gemma, Rob, and Dana at the dorm area, they first head to Gemma's dorm room, where the roommate hasn't show up yet, to help unpack Gemma's things in the room before heading to Rob's dorm room to do the same thing. After unpacking both Gemma and Rob's things in their assigned rooms, they head to the mansion where Dana now works in as a servant.

"Hello, you must be Dana, Gemma, and Rob. Please to meet you all. I am Toris Laurinaitis, the head servant of the household. Mr. Braginski is currently working overseas, so he will not return until next week." A neck-shoulder hair length, brown-haired, green-eyed man named Toris approaches Dana and her kids and politely greeted them. Dana and her kids politely greeted Toris back. Gemma and Rob are astonished to see how beautiful and elegant the mansion looks. "Hey Mother, why can't we live here. This house must have like some empty bedrooms for us to stay so we could be together as a family. Plus, it's close to school." Rob whispered at Dana's ear while the three takes a tour around Ivan's mansion. "Rob, first of all, don't be rude. Second, you will have to take a 15-minute bus ride to school if you live here. Third, the dorm is closer to school, it would take a 5-minute WALK from dorm to school, and you don't have to worry about me bossing you around all the time." Dana whispered sternly to Rob. Rob pouted, but quickly recovers his mood as soon he realizes he has the freedom to do anything he wants, save the dorm regulations and rules.

After touring around the mansion, the three made a farewell and promised that during their free time, they would meet up at the park nearby or the café nearby to hang out and open-mindedly tell how their new lives in the city went.

As Gemma returns to her dorm room, she encountered not only one roommate, but two roommates (female, obviously) with one bunk bed and a solo twin bed, busy unpacking the last of their supplies and chatting. One has an armpit-length, wavy sakura pink hair that is clearly dyed, and hazel eyes, whereas the other roommate has a long, straight auburn hair with brown eyes. Both girls stopped their tracks and looked at Gemma. "Hi, you must be Gemma. My name is Jessica." The pink-haired named Jessica said cheerfully and amicably. "And I'm Nori." The auburn-haired girl named Nori said with the same tone as Jessica. "Well, it's nice to meet you both." Gemma said amicably, but bashfully as well.

"Are you guys a new student?" Gemma asked curiously.

"We all are!" Nori replied casually. The three girls all laughed together. Then, they all have a long conversation about their own brief biography, each of their hobbies, the clubs they will be joining, their favorite movie and book genre, and their first impression of the architecture of their school campus.

Nori stated that she was born and lived in this city in her whole life being an only child in a middle-class family, and the reason why she moved to this school is because her parents are working overseas and there is no one to be there for Nori, so they decided that she could stay in the dorm. Nori has a straight-forward, feisty personality who allows nothing to stop her from moving on her tracks, skilled at varieties of sports, and good at leadership and keeping people comfortable. On the other hand, Jessica is a very serious, workaholic girl who makes sure her attendance is on time, gets her homework in, good at strictly managing things in a leadership community, and is mainly strict but a good role model towards all students. Both are approachable and helpful when anybody needs them. These are only the first impressions that Gemma has on them. Gemma wished that they would all get along but knew that there will be setbacks just like other typical conflicts between roommates. She hoped if there is any conflict rising between them, it would be temporary and be fixed afterwards.


End file.
